Boredom, Pranks, and Rainbows
by SUPERNICH
Summary: G1. Rumble Gets bored, Skywarp is involved, and Megatron gets stuck in the middle. One Shot


Rumble was pacing the corridor of Soundwave's quarters. Soundwave had been called away on Cybertron for about three Earth days. Frenzy, his partner in crime, was assigned to go with him. However, Rumble was to stay at the base due to an injury received in battle. Without Frenzy he found the base as boring as ever. Sure he had Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage, but those three were down beats for fun in his optics. He had thought of countless things to do including getting out of the base, maybe go have some fun terrorizing squishies for the fun of it, demolish a building, ANYTHING!

But of course the Autobots had just damaged their base and took some energon to add. Megatron was at the least not happy after the battle. That was an understatement.

Still fuming after that battle Megatron ordered all Decepticons that were off duty to stay on base for cleanup and extra security. So there paced Rumble hoping that something would come to his mind. Well all he could really think of was of course mischief. That meant a prank would soon pop up around the base. Rumble knew exactly who to hit, a lavender jet who loved trouble as much as he did, Skywarp. Just last week he just nailed Rumble with a prank of his own. It had the base talking for days. "It's time he got a taste of his own virus scans" Rumble said to himself as he went to his plan.

A few hours after his shift, Rumble had set up a small but yet effective prank. He had read it on a colonial website on the internet. How he got there, he didn't know. There was an article about tar and feathering and decided it was good enough. (Even if Megatron disapproved of human culture). He had gotten some tar and feathers from Swindle, not caring where he got such a supply, and set up a trap right in front of Skywarp's quarters.

Rumble thought that the feathers would add to the seeker's wings. To top it all off, Skywarp would be dangling from his feet from the ceiling.

Minutes later, Rumble could hear footsteps approaching quickly. He dashed behind a corner and waited and hoped to see Skywarp in his little trap. As the footsteps came closer, Rumble counted down, "5…..4…..3….2….." There was a loud crash and a shout of confusion and anger. Rumble peeked around the corner to see Skywarp dangling from the ceiling by an energy band, covered in tar and feathers. He then fell to the floor laughing his diodes out. "RUMBLE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SLAG, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Skywarp shouted at the top of his vocalizer. This only made Rumble laugh harder. When he calmed down a little bit, Rumble stood up with a smirk on his faceplates and said in a mocking voice, " Warpie want a cracker?" After saying this he walked, or more or less sprinted away still laughing at the seeker hanging in mid air. All the while, Skywarp was shouting and cursing Rumble to the Pit.

Skywarp was still struggling to get free for an hour until the energy band broke, letting Skywarp fall on his back to the ground. Just then he realized he could have teleported out of the bands. Now even angrier, Skywarp exclaimed to the empty hall "THIS MEANS WAR!" He then got up and went to the Repair Bay for some solvent to get the stick tar off his body. Already, he was planning his retaliation of revenge.

Megatron was in a bad mood that day. He had a damaged base and Starscream was being a son on a glitch today. Storming down the Nemesis, Megatron was not in the mood for any surprises. However, it turned out to not be his day that day, as he slipped on some type of oil, crashing into Skywarp's revenge for Rumble.

When it was over, Megatron was pasted back first against the wall, painted rainbow colors and had a sign on him that read " I think rainbows and Autobots are pretty". Megatron yelled so loud that Skywarp was sure Shockwave could hear it on Cybertron. He quickly helped a furious Megatron off the all. "Skywarp you probably know that this will not go unpunished." Megatron said a little calmer than he should be. Skywarp nodded nervously as he waited for his punishment, shaking and terrified.

"You will have the next two Earth months for overtime monitor duty." Many may not have taken monitor duty as bad as Skywarp would have. He hated monitor duty. It was boring, slow, and tedious work, especially for one as Skywarp. This was exactly why Megatron gave this punishment instead of a beating. After he said that, Megatron turned on his heel and yet again stormed down the halls of the Nemesis.

The next day Skywarp began his monitor duty. As he entered the monitor room, he noticed Rumble in the chair next to his assigned seat for his punishment. Skywarp was too tired from his regular duties to pick a fight with him. Instead he sat down quietly and watched the monitors. "So what are you in here for?" Skywarp said finally to kill the silence that he hated. "Eh, Soundwave's away and I help him with monitor duty. So Megatron stuck me with this job. You?"

Skywarp sighed, "Like you had to ask. I was saving that rainbow prank for Starscream too." Rumble couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Hey", Rumble started, "I'm bored most of the time, and maybe I could help with Starscream's prank." Skywarp suddenly looked at Rumble with an idea right as he said that. "I'm getting tired of his whining anyway" Rumble added. Rumble's size would definitely help with Skywarp's new plan.

"So… Skywarp, Truce?"

"Truce" Skywarp agreed as they both shook on it before returning back to monitor duty.

"At least for now" he whispered to himself.

The End


End file.
